smith_vtmfandomcom-20200215-history
Elena
Elena is from southwestern Hungary, born in about 1415. She is the youngest daughter of a minor noble family; the family is rich in land even if they don't have a lot of money. When she is sixteen, she meets a very nice man that her family wants her to marry, and Victor or whatever his name is, is quite charming if a bit... unusual. Classy and rich and all, but there's something a little strange about him. Like how he never shows up during the day. Victor and Elena are married, and on her wedding night, she finds out that he's a vampire. This results in some drama and shenanigans (such as a giant fight with thrown furniture and crockery), and she yells at him a bit, but he is larger and stronger, and therefore wins at the fight. For two years, Elena stays with him, letting him feed off of her and plotting ways to get rid of him. One night, when Elena is eighteen, something happens- a fight, a general disagreement- but somehow, she ends up a vampire. And needs to feed. No one was going to miss the stable boy anyhow, and Elena may or may not have been having an affair with him. He's not the first (affair or dinner). For another forty years or so, Elena and Victor enjoy being vampire nobles in Hungary. Then something else happens, likely an unfortunately timed encounter with an old enemy, and Victor dies. He has left behind a lot of money, and Elena is not without ideas for what to do with herself. She sets herself up as the one in charge, with a nice shiny castle (scenery porn from Dracula), and hangs around there when she isn't travelling in Europe. Over the next few hundred years, Elena travels around Europe. She bounces from city to city, making friends in all the right places, and ends up as an assistant/lover to many of the well-placed vampires and various other important personages in Europe. Somewhere along the lines, she ends up in Tudor England, and meets Jonathan. He's attached to a very hot girl, and after some threesomes and more fun stuff, Elena leaves for St. Petersburg and when she next meets Jonathan there a few decades later, he doesn't remember the girl... Elena spends her time being at artsy things, going to the opera and ballet, and being with the important vampires. Sometime in the early 20th century, she starts running a bit afoul of the Sabbat, due to general politics- and starts running around from city to city a bit more often. This ends in Munich in the mid-1990's, when the Sabbat takes over the city, and Elena is forced to flee. She first goes to her hideaway in Hungary (yes, she's kept the old castle and updated it as necessary), retrieves whatever money she needs, and contacts an old friend or two about good other places to go. One of them suggests New York, a good place to get back on her feet before returning to Europe and try to get a city of her own (ambitious much?). So Elena gets on a plane to New York, and then the shenanigans begin... Elena is a spoiled-rich eighteen-year-old with six hundred years of practice, and very obviously a Toreador. Through her time in Europe, she takes on the appearance of a wealthy young noblewoman, always attached to some nice man (or woman, upon occasion). She comes to New York looking like a rich popular girl, with all the right designer clothes, even if she still has the whole European noble attitude. Most of us went to high school with at least one of these. Category:PCs